


Laiqalassë

by silvertrails



Series: Second Age Arc [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Legolas of Gondolin cannot find Erelfinë.





	Laiqalassë

**Laiqalassë  
By CC  
May, 2018**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Laiqalassë was the name Legolas of the House of the Tree took when he arrived in Tol Eressëa. Erelfinë is a Vanya and my character. He appeared for the first time in “Of Love and Duty”. 

This double drabble is for Erulisse, who asked for Tolkien and someone who is not famous. That would be Legolas of the House of the Tree.

* * *

Legolas hurried through the streets of Avallonë, hoping to find his lover before something happened to him. Erelfinë was much better, but not fully healed. He had come with Legolas to Tol Eressëa after the fall of Gondolin, but the sight of the Elven city had disturbed him.

The nightmares had come back, and Erelfinë would wake up believing that he was still an Orc, asking Legolas to kill him.

That was what Erelfinë asked Olwë to do in Cuiviénen. 

It broke Legolas’ heart…

_I should have stayed with him…_

When Legolas returned to their house, he had found a painting of the Lake of Awakening surrounded by wolves. 

_Erelfinë, where are you?_

_Laiqalassë, come to the temple._

Relief made Legolas stop for a moment before he resumed his way to the temple. He could hear singing, and Erelfinë’s voice leading the prayer. There was no darkness in his song, only beauty and peace.

Was he healing at last?

As Legolas entered the temple, he saw his lover standing there, golden hair braided with blue gems that matched his eyes. He looked calm, and at peace. Legolas stood there with the other listeners, enjoying the beautiful voice of his beloved.


End file.
